


Rondo

by sabinelagrande



Series: Symphony [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes around comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rondo

"Only for a little while?"

Lex rolled his eyes at his reflection. "Try again."

"But Dad-"

Lex gave his son his best imposing look. "We are going, and we are going to stay for the whole thing." He thought about it for a moment. "Through intermission, at least."

"But why do we have to go at all?"

"Didn't I tell you to ask your mom?"

"I did!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Did you understand what she said?"

Alex paused, looking a little sheepish. "No."

Lex picked him up and sat him on the vanity, fixing his cuffs and tie. "I bet she said something about the spirit of the music and the vitality of live performance, didn't she?"

"Uh huh."

Lex sighed. "She's right, but that's not why we're going," he told him. "We're going because a lot of people will think that you and I are really smart and cool if we're there."

"But if they don't like us now, why do we want them to like us?"

He smiled. "That's the part you've got to figure out for yourself." He affectionately touseled Alex's short red hair. "I'll buy you ice cream if you stay for the second half." Alex jumped down off the vanity, giving his father a quick hug before running out of the room.

His wife's arms wrapped around his shoulders. "You're such an easy mark," she told him, kissing him on the cheek. "You know he's going to get into it five minutes after we get there, and we're going to have to pry him out of the chair."

Lex turned, putting his arms around Lana's waist. "Takes after his mother, thankfully."

She pecked him on the nose. "C'mon. We're going to be late."


End file.
